


Vision

by DragonWhiskers



Series: The Things We Crave [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force Visions, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey revisits her force vision in her dreams and give Kylo a lot to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 in my running series. I'm trying to make these stand alone, but I fear you may be lost if you don't start from the beginning.

The room was dark.

Only the expanse of the window on the longest side showing the vastness of the stars let any light in the room. Kylo stood gazing out in the void, letting the stillness seep into him as he felt the blinding fear radiating from the girl as she slumbered in her room.

The journey had been quite after they had boarded his shuttle, Rey saying nothing to him or anyone as they departed from Starkiller base. Docking with the Finalizer and escorting her to their room had only caused a small spike of fear and resentment in her when Kylo showed her to her sleeping quarters. The room granted her privacy, even if it was not spacious, but he could tell she didn’t feel that way since the room was connected to a living area that was also connected to his sleeping quarters. Kylo had left her for the evening then, first dealing with mission details and then tending to his own needs. As he moved about his room, he felt her slip into an uneasy sleep. He too retired for the night, till he was awakened by her feelings running rampant through the force.

He could tell she was dreaming as he entered the joint room, moving to the windows, debating on the merit of waking her or letting her ride out this dream, when the first of the images started to come to him. Not only was she radiating her fear, she was now sending the dream images too. They pulsed just behind his eyes, Rey, running through an every lengthening ship’s corridor. Flashes of red as she finds herself back on Takodana in the forest where he’d first seen her. When his image large, dark and imposing comes to into her dream, Kylo turned from the window, from the serenity the stars offer, to look at her as if he could see her just beyond the wall.

She was terrified in her dream, his helmet, his cracking saber, he seemed impossibly large compared to her. She fired shot after shot and he deflected each one as he stalked towards her. Kylo could feel her heart racing, her breath ragged as the sound of her blood was rushing in his ears. He started to move to wake her when the scene shifted as she fell backwards, tripping on what turned into a body of a fallen padawan.

Kylo jerked and focused on the images now. These were things she would have had no knowledge of or way of seeing. There before her were the Knights of Ren, eradicating the last of the new Jedi order. Rey was staring up as one of the acolytes was swinging a heavy club to bring to down on her head. Kylo watched as his red blade slide easily into the man’s chest, preventing him from finishing his swing. The rain, seeming to blind everyone. Rey blinking up as he and the other knights turned to advance on her, she turned and ran – right into him, but this time in some snow covered wood back on Starkiller base. As Kylo watched himself advance on her, saber drawn, Rey gave as strangled scream and woke herself up.

Kylo could hear her gasping and ragged breathing as her panic spiked at the unfamiliar surroundings and from the dream she just had. He could feel her heart rate starting to drop slowly as the sweat cooled on her skin. Tentatively Kylo reached out through the force, soothing her and lulling her back to sleep, letting her sink down into unconsciousness as he pondered just what he had seen. When he was certain she was sleeping deeply, he walked into her doorway to see her. She was breathing evenly, laying in the center of the pallet, sheets twisted about her legs. Her sleeping shirt was plastered to her side, as her hair was in a long braid, trailing along the pillow. An odd sense of pride filled his chest as he looked at her.

His little scavenger.

She had been giving a force vision.

After watching her for what seemed like forever, Kylo returned to his own room. He had a lot to think about. So raw, so untrained, yet the potential that lay in her was staggering. He only needed to find the way to start to train her, to engage her willingly. He decided to meditate on the possibilities of this. If the Force was willing to grant her insight into the past, maybe he could gleam a way to move forward. Kylo folded his long limbs into the old familiar pose and started to center his mind and body. Meditation was not easy for him, but as he had aged he found that from time to time it was needed to help control the rage and desires that still rode him. More than a few times, he has been able to truly free himself from his body and blend with the Force. Tonight he hoped for just that.

Calmly he pushed his mind out and down into the ship, feeling the hum of the vessel as it slide through space. Widening his consciousness, out past the ship’s hull, out into the void, he could feel the closest planets, the binary system they were in, and out beyond into the Force.

As his mind surrender to hum of the Force, he directed one thought into it; _how should I start her training?_

He felt an answering thrum in the Force as it resonated within him and then radiating outward. When it brushed over Rey’s sleeping form, the thrum grew in vibration and created a pleasant warmth that bounced back onto him.

He couldn’t tell if the visual he was seeing was a dream or vision of his own, but he smiled inwardly as he watched her body moving with a staff, sure, quick solid handling. She was a physical creature after all. He could connect her to the Force using by physicality of training her how to move, to feel, to draw the Force into herself.

Later as Kylo drifted off to sleep himself, he was happy to dwell on the images of Rey as she moved in the practice katas, taking in her motion, as well as that compact little body. It was going to be a real pleasure to train her.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally moving into the meat of what I have planned. Training with her is going to be on hell of a temptation on Ren's part. Close quarters, sweating, moving, correction positions, that man has got to have the self-restraint of a saint to deal with this....too bad we all know that is soooo not the case. *evil grin*


End file.
